


A Secret To Be Kept

by J_S_A_M_N



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: F/M, First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_S_A_M_N/pseuds/J_S_A_M_N
Summary: Cecelia Franklin gets discovered by one of the most known magicians of the age, she must prove she can perform respectable magic to the obstacles. Along the way, she notices Mr Gilbert Norrell’s mysterious servant, John Childermass.





	1. A Mysterious Figure in Town

**Author's Note:**

> \- Hi! I am seriously a Noob Writer, so anyone is more than welcome to comment, tips or story ideas to help me improve. Any feedback will be appreciated and it really helps! Thank you, Please enjoy :) -

Cecelia Franklin: 

I reached the counter and placed my goods on the table, the woman weighed some of my items before nodding the the rolled newspaper that lay next to my bread and some herbs "I cannot believe there's a real magician in England. You know they say there haven't been going ons of that sort for 300 years..." She sighed, "that'll be two guineas please." 

I handed her the money and slipped the food into the front of my dress, "d'yo think people can't learn that... you know...." I lowered and my voice to a whisper "magic..." I heard laughter behind me and the lady chuckled "D'yo actually someone as COMMON as YOU could learn MAGIC!!" I looked away as I felt my cheeks go red... Embarrassed I turned and walked out of the shop onto the streets as I left I heard and shout "MAGIC... ITS FOR THE INTELLIGENT NOT SIMPLETONS AND VILLAGERS!!"

I kept my head down low until I reached my home and shut the door, I went straight to my bedroom and pulled up a tiny boom my grandfather had given me before he died 'The Tried and Tested Methods of English Magic' I sat down on my bed and started to read.... 

John Childermass: 

I wondered through the small villages of North Wiltshire looking for some book Mr Norrell had sent me to find. His requests weren't easy to find but I didn't really have a choice, I passed a sign that read "Welcome To South Herested". Breathing deeply from the steep hill I located the small local shop, hopefully containing the thing I needed. As I neared the shop a young woman came out, early 20s, looking embarrassed and upset. Almost immediately I was hit with a sudden wave and magic. She stuck out like a sore thumb, the only essence of magical presence in the whole place.

I watched her from the shadows as a voice came from the shop shouting something about magic. The girl walked quickly into a house but the magic was still strong, the closer I got to the small building the stronger it became. I had to turn and go before it became to strong but I remembered the girls face, and walked off to collect the things. 

***

I never found the book I but I decided to hang around for awhile after my runnings with the girl. I wandered around enjoying the peaceful morning until it hit me again. There it was, the magic. I suddenly felt a strong urge to go over to her I quickly located her following the sense of magic she was walking about the cobbled streets until she stopped on a bench and pulled out a book to read. 

I watched her for a while taking long drags at my pipe considering my plan of action. 

Cecelia:

I sat down on the bench for a morning read, which I always did on mornings like this. The book, the tried and tested methods of English magic, was short however it seemed to take a long time to read; as if the book itself were magic. 

As I placed myself on the bench I noticed someone in the shadows, a dark figure, with long wavy hair covering he brows of his face, was watching me. I ignored him, he was probably thinking about what happened in the shop yesterday, he clearly wasn't a local, for us things come and go and people move on. 

I lifted my eyes from a book just for a second and there he was, still there, hadn't moved a muscle, his gaze fixed on the back of my head. I turned to go back to my book but the feeling of his eyes burning into the back of my skull distracted me. I closed my book and left the market square walking towards the edge of the village. 

Childermass:

I could tell she could see me watching but I had to see inside her, try and discover if she could to magic or not. She left, probably because of me, but hadn't come to a conclusion; I decided to confront her instead. 

I followed her through the winding passages and along narrow alleyways, we reached a field near the edge of the village and without turning or even tilting her head towards me she said "Why are you following me?" Her voice was calm and soft, it rang like music to my ears. Her tone was not fearful, nor fazed but filled with curiosity and bravery. 

I adjusted my hat and walked to stand nearer to her, no one could hear this conversation. "Can you do magic?" 

Cecelia:

The Yorkshire accent in his voice was unmistakable, he had travelled to be here, but my concern was not at the lilt in his tone but the content of his question. Can I do magic? For the first time I turned to look at him, he was still contained in shadows "Step into the light..." I tried to hide the wobble in my voice. He stepped forwards, and finally I saw his face. He looked old, but as I looked closer he could only be 30, wisdom was what was really etched upon his face. "Can you do magic?" He repeated himself. 

Once again I avoided his question, for did not know. "What do you know about magic?" I asked, the words escaping as questioning whisper. He considered the question for a bit... deciding whether to lie or not, if he did I would see right through him. "I work for Gilbert Norrell, I'm sure you know the name." He shuffled a little, guilty like, I imagine he must be a servant, but a knowing one, high ranked. 

I took at chance to pry deeper, still avoiding the question. "Why are you here why are u down hear in the south?" "I'm collecting a book for Mr. Norrell." He was truthful, but reluctantly so. He spoke again louder this time in a more threatening tone "Can. You. Do. Magic?" I whispered then repeated louder "I do not know." 

There was silence after that. 

"You see that flower." I nodded. "Move it" he stopped his questioning tone, this was a command. 

Out of instinct I raised my hand slightly angling it towards daisy he pointed at I concentrated as hard as I could. All I focused on was that flower. I squinted my eyes and held my breath. Nothing happened. 

I looked behind me at the man, he was walking away. I kicked a rock out of frustration, half expecting something to happen. Nothing. 

A breath escaped me as I was about to call after him, for a name, or address, anything. I stopped myself, I don't know why. 

Childermass:

I was disappointed she didn't do anything, I guess she couldn't but I was so sure she would. Instinct told me to stay just one more night, just in case. I slid the money to the man at the bar and he nodded vaguely upstairs, I was staying at The Lions Cross, the village pub. I located my room and sat there thinking. 

After some time I got bored and went for a wander, just to see around. As I wandered the streets of the village I never saw the girl, or sensed her.... 

Cecelia:

After the man left I stayed in that field at the edge of the village trying and trying to move the flower I even pulled out the magical book, Nothing. I was frustrated and tired it was sunset I would have to go soon. I hadn't eaten since breakfast and was so hungry. I sat down in defeat feeling hot tears of frustration trickle down my face. I lay down on the grass with a huge sign and almost screamed at what I saw, the large oak tree that towered over me, was absolutely COVERED in daisies. I instantly leapt up and tried one more time to move the daisy, and sure enough another one appeared. 

It was dark by now, and technically, I still hadn't moved the daisy, I had duplicated it. But still I had to tell the man, I pray he hadn't left already. The village was asleep but I ran as fast as I could all the way to the Lions Cross. I got there and ran straight to the bar and frantically started trying to describe him to the barman. "He had- long- erm- kinda dark hair and- and" you felt he bar stool alongside you move and you looked up and saw him. 

Childermass:

The brightest smile I have ever seen on someone's face meet me as I turned on my stool, she looked at me directly in the eyes with hope and passion. She grabbed my arm and rushed towards the door, the barman called something about paying for my drink and she chucked some coins behind her, it went bouncing across chairs and off tables but she didn't stop running. 

I struggled to keep up with her as she sprinted back to where I had met her hours ago. My heart was beating as I followed her excited eye line up into the large oak tree, a small gasp escaped me as I stared up into the tree which was now covered in daises. 

"Watch that spot right there" she said, pointing into a emptier part of the tree. She turned to the flower and waved her hand at it and sure enough another daisy appeared. 

Cecelia:

I watched as a slight grin appeared on the mans face, he turned to me, "My name is John Childermass, and your coming with me to London." My heart started racing and butterflies filled my stomach. I grinned. "My name is Cecelia Franklin..." I said the next bit as a breathless whisper "and I am going with you to London." "Tonight." He added, "Tonight." I replied.


	2. The Gunshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecelia arrives in London and is met by a disturbing scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Again, please, please, please comment, it’s really appreciated!! Sorry for any Spelling and Grammer mistakes! -

Childermass:

I waited for Cecelia to pack her bag as I leaned on the carriage. I sent a letter on horseback to Norrell explaining the situation, and asking to prepare her a room. It should arrive before we do. I was still worried though, Norrell wouldn't approve of a female magician. 

When she came back out of her cottage wearing a slightly tighter dress and had restyled her hair, I cannot lie, she looked... pretty. My heart seemed to beat louder in my chest, I tried not to stare as I helped her into the carriage and called for the rider to go. 

She sat diagonally opposite from me but the cart was small. After we had sat in silence for a few hours I noticed her yawning a little. "You can sleep if you want" I said, lifting my eyes from my newspaper. She leaned against the side of the hard wall and closed her eyes, a few minutes later she opened them again, as she tried to find a reasonable sleeping position. 

I noticed and subtly shuffled aside a little creating more space on the seat next to me, I didn't think she'd notice but she steadily got up and sat next to me. "You can call me Celia." She said, her big green eyes staring up at me, questioning. "Childermass." I decided, not feeling as relaxed as she was. Slowly she leaned her head on my shoulder to sleep as we rode through the night. 

Night turned to day as I woke up and remembered where I was, Celia still had her head on my shoulder and we were still on the road to London. I was dying to peer out to see where we were, or at least shout to the driver but I didn't want to wake her up. 

I looked down at her rested face, peaceful and calm; I almost felt bad for bringing her to the crazy disruptive life of magic in London. I looked down at her hands and saw she was holding a small book: "The Tried and Tested methods of English Magic". 

I wondered where she got it from but also concluded it couldn't be official other wise Norrell would have it, and she certainly wouldn't. Celia stirred and yawned a little, squinting, until she adjusted to the morning light. 

"Morning," She said brightly, "Did you sleep well?" "Yes" I lied, I am never good at sleeping on the road and last night was no exception. I must have looked tired though as she said we could stop at a tavern tomorrow night if I wanted. 

I declined, we needed to get to London fast. 

Cecelia:

The three days passed quicker than excepted as we spoke of magic, Mr Norrell and London. After some persuasion I let Childermass read my book although I kept and eye on it so it wasn't misplaced. He had mentioned a book he was looking for, what if it was mine? 

After that Childermass helped me do some basic magic in the carriage like moving various objects around or simply duplicating things. I say he helped, but he just told me how to stay focused and concentrate. I was getting pretty good and we were in London now, just a matter was travelling to Mr Norrells house. 

As we were getting closer and the carriage was slowly down Childermass suddenly collapsed against the wall. "What, what is it?" I was suddenly alert, after such a long weary journey. 

He leapt out of the cart before it had stopped and ran into a house. I stayed in the cart waiting for it to halt. I stepped outside and waited for a few seconds before I saw Childermass reappear holding a small glass of water out in front of him. Norrells carriage had just pulled up next to us and he had stepped out. 

I ought to go introduce myself but I turned back to Childermass, on closer inspection a small green glow came from the water I chased him across the rode breathlessly asking what's going on. "Someone's doing magic in the square." He muttered his eyes darting around the street and his eyebrows laced with worry. 

"Stop, stop," I pleaded trying to to calm him down, "it's probably me and, Norrells just arrived it might be him... so just calm down.."   
He became less tense, and looked around taking a deep breath. "Sorry, I- I just thought that... Oh My Gosh." His eyes once again filling with panic as he pushed passed me running back across the road. 

I stayed where I was not wanted to get run over, I was so confused... what was he doing? Had I just followed a mad man to London? Then I saw it. I woman walked along the street, with a gun. Pointing directly at Mr Norrell. 

I watched frozen in shock horror as the scene before me played out as if in slow motion. Childermass ran at the woman, positioning himself directly in between the gun and mr Norrell. I couldn't move, my heart beat increased and my breaths came out short and sharp. 

I finally find the strength to move, feelings of anger and panic flood my body. "NO! CHILDERMASS! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" I called, my screams muffled by the shouts of the woman and the men restraining her.

Then I heard it. 

The gunshot. 

I ran across the street, my blood pulsing, I went down to my knees to reach Childermass' body. I don't know why but I felt hot tears pricking at my eyes. I placed my head on his chest and couldn't feel any movement, the blood spilled out in a puddle around staining our clothes... what if it was too late? 

Childermass:

I was in a different place. One I had seen before. It was on the moors. A tree stood at my side. I looked around before a piercing pain shot through me. 

The doctors room.

My punctured chest. 

Darkness.


	3. Educating a Female Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecelia starts her education with Mr Norrell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Another Update! :) I hope you enjoy! I needed a set up for the next chapter so lots of the things that happen here are vital to the story later on :) -

Cecelia:

I stood waiting outside Childermass' room, the maid said Mr Norrell gave it to him for whatever business he has to. I had cleaned myself up from earlier after watching the post-shooting commotion wiz passed me. The screaming woman, who I now know is Lady Pole, the woman Norrell awoke from the dead, was dragged upstairs where she was drugged and taken away. They removed the bullet from Childermass and they now cleaned up the wound as he slept in bed, he passed out. 

Oddly enough I saw Norrell walking past as if nothing had happened, angry at Childermass if anything. I was confused, but I knew better than to follow him to his study. A maid showed me to my room, it was across a wide decorated corridor. I wasn't used to being in such a large house. 

I decided to keep a low profile until Childermass woke up and could explain who I was. "You can go in now Miss Franklin." A nervous looking maid stuttered. I nodded her a thank you and walked in the door. 

I didn't spend much time other than in my room or his. I ate in my room as well. 

*** 

I sat like usual waiting around for Childermass to wake up, a servant had found be a small block of wood and a little knife for me. I carved a lot at home, father was a carpenter. I positioned myself in the corner of the room carving away at a small model of my little thatched cottage I had back home. 

I heard the click of the doorknob and surprisingly Mr Norrell entered, probably just to see if Childermass was awake yet. I kept my head down as I worked on a tiny window. "I thought I might find you in here." A small Yorkshire accent stated. Being the only conscious person in the room I looked up, he was talking to me. 

"I was wandering why you are here, can you actually do any magic?" He said it in such a condescending tone I felt the need to prove him wrong. I turned back to my carving and threw in just a little in front of me, I held it hovering in the air with one hand and with the other I made the little knife dance around in continuing the window I had started. 

Mr Norrell watched the floating woodwork continue and shrugged a little. "Well you have potential, for a woman... but you will need some tutoring." I tried to hide my disappointment face, I had spent ages learning that- he didn't seem at all impressed. 

I put the wooden house down and stood up to talk to him - we were each at different sides of the bed. "Would you like me to tutor you?" I opened my mouth to answer when Childermass stirred. I rushed over to him and Norrell went of the stare out the window. "Mornin!" I said he smiled a little before he noticed Norrell and his smile disappeared. 

"I see you are now awake." Norrell said, his tone dull and emotionless.  
"How long have I been asleep?" Childermass asked.  
"Three weeks..." I replied but Norrell once again ignored him.  
"What do you expect me to do? I have you for a reason how can I do things with you asleep for 3 weeks! And you did magic in the square, anyone could have seen!"  
I felt disgusted. How could he be so ungrateful? 

"He saved you life," I started "how can you be so ungrateful?" I was about to continue but Childermass silenced me.  
"I'm sorry, I will get back to work immediately." He said.  
Norrell nodded and left the room.  
As soon as the door shut I turned to Childermass, "Why do you let him boss you like that? You should stand up for yourself." He shook his head dismissively and told we to leave while he dressed himself. 

As I left I made my little wooden house and knife float behind me, carving still. I wanted to prove to him I had kept practicing while he slept. 

Childermass:

I felt bad for Celia, she meant well. But despite how well Norrell treated me and respected my judgement, I'm still his servant so it didn't matter. 

I couldn't hide the smirk on my face as Celia left the room spinning her magic creation behind her. 

Cecelia:

The next day I wandered around the house a little more, exploring and finding my way around. Mr Norrell had told me to meet him in his study after lunch that day, so after wandering for a while I waited outside his door. Time passed slowly until I heard his voice say, "Come in"

I tried to stop my hand shaking as I opened the door to his study, the sight hat meet me was pretty... impressive. I couldn't stop myself from doing a full 360 take of the room filled top to bottom with magical books. "Wow... that's a lot of... um... books..." I said.  
"Well get used to it," Norrell said, shortly, as if he didn't particularly want me in here "I will be tutoring you from now on." 

As I carefully eyed the room I noticed Childermass in the corner reading a book. I caught his eye and he quickly returned to the text. I also saw two others in the room my look of confusion must have given me away as Norrell said "This is Mr Lascelles and Drawlight, they are my.... assistants" 

Mr Drawlight flounced over and shook my hand "Greetings! I am glad to make your acquaintance while you will be tutored my Mr Norreelll" he extended the "ell" way too much. Lascelles watched from the corner "Nice to meet you" he said in a stiff voice, I was about to say 'and you' but then I remembered what Childermass had said about them so I just nodded in response. 

Norrell immediately got to work pulling of book after book from the towering shelves and dumping them on the table. He told me to start reading, I was surprised I guess, I had imagined magical tutoring to be a little more... magical? I guess.... nevertheless I got to work and pulled open the first page of the top book. 

Henry Lascelles: 

I watched as the girl entered the room, Cecelia Franklin I had heard her name was. She was petite, blonde and had large green eyes. As Drawlight would say, she would be the kind of girl to catch my eye. I was the more handsome of the two, Drawlight was not much of a looker but he certainly made up for it in his socialising skills. 

Mr Norrell was already on our side, and Strange was doing his own thing so if this truly was another magician then we would have to make sure she didn't get convinced by the filthy servant Childermass. 

I watched as the pile of books slowly got smaller in size, if it were boring to partake in Norrells lessons, it was even duller to sit and watch. Cecelia yawned a little and her eyes darted around the room, presumably wondering if she could leave or not. 

I cleared my throat. "I am off to return to my hotel." I stated, I was staying as close to Norrell as possible, to be certain I didn't miss any action. I walked down a stairs and paused before my hand reached the door - this would be the perfect time to catch Cecelia off guard. 

I checked my surroundings and silently walked back up the stairs but turning the other way to Cecelia's bedroom. I walked in, checking for maids, then tip-toed to the window to sit on a nearby chair and wait. This was my chance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Please comment your feedback! Chapter four is finished as well, please check it out! -


	4. An Unwelcome Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Lascelles creates more trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Yeah... I’m least proud of this one so far so please let me know what you think. -

Cecelia 

I read the whole day, my eyes fighting to stay open, Lascelles and Drawlight had already left and I could barely keep my eyes from closing. Tentatively I closed my book as turned to face Norrell. "Would I be permitted to retire?" I asked trying to sound polite but probably forcing it. 

Mr Norrell looked confused, he would probably read through the night if it wasn't for sleeping. I stood up and left, Childermass, I noticed, following closely behind me. "What did you think of your first lesson?" He asked his Yorkshire accent thick, and his voice gruff.   
"I have to be honest it was incredibly dull and dry, like a history lesson..." He smiled,  
"That's just Norrell." 

He went off to his room and I walked up the stairs to mine, wishing I had brought a candle with me. I noticed light coming from under my door, a maid must have lit one for me. I walked in and shut the door behind me immediately noticing another in the room: Mr Lascelles sat in the corner watching me. 

Mr Lascelles was odd. He seemed rude and the type of person who would only care for a person of his rank. But despite his ugly personality, I had to admit he was handsome. Some of the women for my village would gush at the sight of him, but not me. 

"Why are you here?" I asked "I thought you went home?" He didn't answer but quickly stalked towards me, in a way that could only be described as catlike, he came too close for my comfort. "Let's see your magic then." I swallowed there was something about him that made uncomfortable. 

I slowly raised my hand and pointed it directly at the table, I had never moved anything this big but it was worth a try. I slowly levitated the table and he turned and back away from it only pushing me further into the wall. 

I placed the table back down and he spun round to face me, stepping even closer. He smirked, his nose was almost touching mine, I could feel his breath colliding with mine and his hands came up and held around my waist. 

Lascelles:

My original plan was to fool her into siding with me, but then I realised she wasn't as susceptible as Norrell. So I considered my options, if she was magic then I couldn't exactly threaten her with violence, so I decided to simply, using my charm, good looks and money, make her fall in love with me. 

Her waist felt small in my hands and I kept creeping closer. I individually lifted her arms around my neck but she quickly removed them, so I just went for it. I started to move my lips towards hers and for a few seconds I thought I might actually kiss her. 

She swiftly pushed me away and opened the door,   
'Fine.' I thought, ‘if I cannot woe her at least she is intimidated, she is leaving'   
My mouth opened in shock when, instead of turning to leave she stepped away and spoke up. "I would appreciate it if you left my room." 

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked, trying to sound intimidating, "Politeness, Dignity, Pride, Respect, Morals..." she started to list of coolly. Suddenly, I felt a strong sharp pain on my shin, she hadn't moved, but had used her magic to kick me! 

Cecelia:

Lascelles looked down at me in horror before rudely imitating my voice and saying "Respect, Dignity..." before closing the door behind him and leaving. 

I let out a large breath I didn't know I was holding in, what was he thinking? I heard a knock on the door so I tried to steady my voice and say "Come in." To my surprise, a positive one, Childermass entered. 

"You alright?" He said furrowing his brows in confusion, He turned to peer back out the door “Why was Mr Lascelles in here?” 

I had felt so confident telling Lascelles to leave but just now everything caught back up with me. I felt like a worthless child as I shrugged in fear of speaking and exposing my chocked up throat. 

He came closer to me and bent his head a little to search my downward tilted face. He put his hand gently on my shoulder and stared at me with his big brown eyes trying to read what had happened. 

I felt my self tense up and then a tear slowly released itself falling down my cheek. 

Childermass 

I watched her slightly embarrassed face as she let the tears slowly fall down her face, I had entered to room because I saw Mr Lacelles leave, What had happened? 

She lent her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her as she cried, letting her mind clear. 

***

A little while later she eventually explained what had happened. She had stopped crying and kept apologising profusely for the 'trouble', "So, Lascelles tried to kiss you?" I asked, confused.   
"Yes, I do believe that was what he was trying to do. I'm so sorry for crying earlier, I don't know what came over me..." 

"Celia I promise it's fine, also, why did he try to kiss you?"   
"I think it might have been to make me side with him, Norrell's on his side and Strange is out of the picture, but you disagree with him... maybe he wanted me to fall in love with him?" She wrinkled her nose at the last part. 

It's was already 10:30pm and we sat in the arm chairs in her bedroom, talking about Lascelles and Norrell. "You know I still haven't met Strange... or Arabella?"   
"Yes, perhaps you should meet them, Strange has a very different approach to magic... he's more full on, he went to the Per-"   
"Peninsula, Yes I know. Also he tried to help the King... correct?"   
"Indeed." 

We were talking way into the night until Celia check the time with a small glance towards the small clock on the mantelpiece. "Oh my gosh! I did not realise it was that late!" It was 11:30 now. "You better go get some sleep, as must I..." 

I felt kind of sad when Celia said I should go, I didn't want to admit it but I really enjoyed her conversation, we seemed to have so much to talk about. 

I went up to my room and took to my bed, wondering as usual about my day tomorrow, would I be a simple servant, messenger, discovering things for Norrell, or teaching Celia some more magic? Hopefully the latter.


	5. Mr and Mrs Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecelia meets Arabella and Jonathan Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is now on Wattpad under the name “A Secret (John Childermass/OC)”

Arabella: 

I awoke lying next to Johnathan as usual, oh it was so wonderful to have him back from war! I dressed and went downstairs to eat. 

While we ate, Johnathan was reading as usual, a letter arrived in the post. 'Hanover Square.' The letter must be from Norrell, except the hand was different, perhaps Childermass? 

I read the note, sure enough it was a message for Childermass, asking about meeting another magician. Another magician? Now this was news! I put the note down a spoke to Johnathan. 

"Johnathan?"  
"Yes darling?"  
"Childermass wrote, he says Norrell has a new pupil."  
"Oh Yes?" I could tell he wasn't really listening so I decided to get to the point.  
"Norrells says there is another magician!"

"What? But that's not possible!" He finally looked up from his book and out his spoon down.  
"Incredible, What is his name?"  
"It's a woman."  
"It's a woman?" I nodded.  
"I'm terribly sorry darling but you must be mistaken, forgive me but a woman couldn't possibly be a magician!" 

"I'm telling you Johnathan, Childermass wouldn't just make this up!"  
"Well when can we meet this...?"  
"Cecelia Franklin."  
"...Cecelia Franklin?"  
"Oh today, that is the reason of this letter. She is to come at 12:00, that's only 3 hours!" 

"We must prepare! Oh Mary, please make sure the house is tidy and the study is ready!" 

***

It was 10 minutes until Cecelia was due to arrive, I was fairly excited, of course this could be great for Johnathan and all of English Magic, but perhaps she could also be a friend?

The doorbell rang and Mary went to open it. I stood next to Johnathan in the Living Room awaiting their arrival.  
"Oh please do come this way," said Mary hanging up their coats, hats and jackets.  
"Mr and Mrs Strange are in the next room." 

In walked Drawlight and Lascelles first, always wanting to be centre of attention, followed by Norrell and then a girl, presumably Cecelia, and then Childermass close behind. 

Miss Franklin was small and slim with curled golden hair in fashionable ringlets under her bonnet, she had large green eyes with long eyelashes that wandered across the room. 

The men shook hands and Cecelia bobbed a curtesy while I nodded my head in response. "Good Morning, Mr Norrell, Lascelles, Drawlight, Childermass." Said Johnathan nodding at them each in turn.  
"So you tell me their is another magician...?" He added skeptically. 

"Indeed," answered Norrell  
"This is my new student, Cecelia Franklin." She smiled but still looked quite nervous.  
"She can move any object..." he continued nodding at the footstool next to them. 

She tentatively lifted her hand and raised the stool with it, I watched Johnathan's eyebrows raise in approval. She put it down and then spoke for the first time, "I can also do this," she said pulling out a tiny wooded cottage before throwing it up and letting it hover in mid air while a tiny carving knife danced around it. 

"What about stopping things?" Johnathan asked.  
"What do you m-" she started before Johnathan threw his coffee cup at her.  
She stopped in right before in hit her face and carefully floated back to the table. 

She looked a little shook but continued to talk. "I can also move things without seeing them, or being with them." She closed her eyes and took a breath in and out before a small book landed in her outstretched hand. "This is from Norrells house." She said. 

"Incredible." Said Johnathan taking the book in his hands and examining each page. "So there really is another magician..." 

The men continued to discuss other magical and political war matters with Cecelia chipping in at occasional moments. Soon after the men left to talk in another room in case to "Disturb our delicate ears." I notice Cecelia raising her eyebrows in disapproval yet mild amusement when that exact expression was used. 

It was just us left in the living room to discuss whatever we please, yet of course the magician spoke of magic. "So, I have been studying with Mr Norrell, however I couldn't help but noticed how much more 'practical' of a practical magician your husband is..." 

"Yes, Johnathan did study with Norrell but they have pretty much gone separate ways, they don't tend to agree on matters anymore." "Well, Whatever people opinions are, Mr Norrell's lessons are very dull, and..."  
I furrowed my eyebrows, where was she going with this? 

"I was wondering.... I was wondering if Strange could tutor me instead."  
"Oh Cecelia,"  
"Celia." She corrected me.  
"Oh Celia, I think Mr Strange would be delighted to have a pupil of his own, except wouldn't Norrell mind?" 

"Yes I have considered that. What if I stayed with Norrell long enough to make myself known and make some money, until I can buy a house to live in, so I can be taught by Strange." 

"Maybe.... or you could stay with us if you like?" I offered, she seemed nice, whyever not? "Hmm..." she considered it a while.  
"I mean you don't have to if you have other ideas?" I added because she seemed very doubtful. 

"It's just... I would rather stay with Chi-... never mind. I'll see how it goes and if I cannot make the money before the end of this month I will move, if I can then we shall proceed with Plan A." I was confused, but agreed. 

"Should I tell Johnathan?" She considered this a while as well. "Perhaps not. I don't think Norrell with be very pleased so it's probably best to tell him it the right way and something could accidentally slip." "Ok I won't tell him until you have made your decision!" 

We started to talk about Lady Pole, Celia didn't seem to know anything about her, except she shot Childermass of course. We also spoke of magic and books and how to acquire them, until the men came back and Norrell said they were leaving now. 

I stood as Celia did and we hugged before she left. As we hugged she whispered quickly in my ear "Keep our secret, about the tutoring, Childermass knows also." That's odd. I thought, surely Childermass would tell Norrell everything! And why would he know before anyone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, give kudos and share this story!


	6. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People start to realise somethings off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I’m sorry this ones so short :( Enjoy it anyway! :) -

Arabella: 

As Celia went back to hall for her things, I could help but notice the smile she gave Childermass and she put on her shawl. He also couldn't stop a smile as their eyes locked for a few seconds, no one else seemed to notice, but I did. And I thought it was rather odd.

They left and Johnathan and I spoke of them later over our lunch. "Celia seems like a talented magician, I think she may be able to do some good."   
"Yes, she also agrees Norrells lessons are dull. Which is something in common already!" There was silence for a while as we considered the conversation. 

"Did you see the look she gave Childermass?" I said.   
"And the look he gave her, what's going on there?" He replied, he must have seen it as well.   
"I don't know," I answered "but they did seem to be closer than one would think."   
"Indeed." 

Childermass:

As we sat in the carriage home no one said much, except Lascelles and Drawlight of course. Celia had planned to ask about being tutored by Strange, I wonder if she asked Arabella, and I wonder it Arabella with tell Strange. 

We arrived back and Norrell and the others went up to his study but Celia and I waited in the living room to talk.   
"Did you ask?"   
"Huh?" 

Lucas:

I was polishing the silver on the mantelpiece when I heard whispering in the next room, "Did u ask about changing tutor to Strange?"   
"Oh Yes I did, I told Arabella, but I asked her not to tell Johnathan yet."   
"That's good, the less people to know the better." 

I peered round the door to see Celia and Childermass were the ones having this hushed conversation. I must have breathed to loud because Childermass said "Lucas come here." I walked in sheepishly. 

Childermass was just another servant but Norrell trusted him more, and he was a higher ranking than the rest of us. "You will not repeat anything you just heard correct?" I nodded and quickly left, returning to the mantelpiece. But as I picked up the cloth, I couldn’t help but think there was something more than it would seem between them.


	7. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this has some language/scenes some viewers may find disturbing, anyone teenage or above will be fine though, anyway, enjoy ;)

Childermass:

Later, Celia was still doing her tutoring I noticed Mr Lascelles announce he was going back to his hotel. Celia caught my eye and her eyes darted slightly to the door. I nodded and went to follow Lascelles, I didn't make myself known as I wanted to see how he would react. 

Sure enough, he went straight to Celia's bedroom again, taking his usual seat in the corner. I walked in, "What are you doing in here?"   
"What are you doing in here?" He spat back. "Why are you in Celia's bedroom again she told you to leave."

"Maybe. How would you know that?"   
"She told me." I responded vaguely "all I know is that you shouldn't be in here."   
"Who's a servant to tell me what to do?"   
"Shall I go ask Norrell?"   
"Fine. I'll leave." He said, rising from his chair and heading to the door, though due to the tone of his voice I knew there was gonna be a catch. 

"I'll leave, Oh course I'll leave. Anything for dear Celia, she loves me you know."   
"Why would she love you?"   
"Awww. Is somebody jealous?" I narrowed my eyes at him as he came closer to pin me against the wall.  
"Whatever's going on between you two, I will find out. And I will tell Norrell." He spat, holding me against the wall. 

I turned him round so I was pushing him into the wall now, "You don't make the threats around here, if you touch her, I will kill you." I said kill as a whisper directly into his ear, before I released him. He looked shocked staring at me for a few seconds before starting again. 

"Well, I-"   
"Get our of my house bastard." He left pretty swiftly after that. 

Celia:

I was walking up the stairs to my bedroom when I heard "if you touch her, I will kill you." It was Childermass' gruff voice. I didn't know he felt like that, wow. I couldn't help but smile as I watched the scared weasel scamper out of the room. 

I opened the door to see Childermass still in then, seeing him out. "Hey, that was impressive..." He must have realised I heard what he said, and started blushing a little.  
"Oh I just-"  
"Its ok," I assured him laughing. "The feelings are neutral." 

And before I knew what I was doing I pulled his hands into mine interlocking our fingers. "They definitely are." I added, letting his lips smash into mine. I felt his hands cup my face delicately like I was china, breakable. I wrapped my arms around his waist and made the kiss deeper. 

I felt his hands fumbling at the back of my corset, quickly untying the bows and ribbons. I let this happen, while removing his jacket and waistcoat. 

He pushed me over to the bed and we continued to kiss, his hot fierce lips clashing with my soft pink ones. I felt his warm body against mine as I realised this was wanted I had wanted the whole time. 

*the next day* 

I woke up, not feeling refreshed and energetic like normal, but exhausted and slightly sore. My eyes adjusted to the light and suddenly my memory caught up with me. Oh no. 

I turned to see Childermass still asleep next to me, and I peered at the floor, covered in our clothes and accessories. This was so bad. This was a disgrace. This was a sin...


	8. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the consequences of the night before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This chapter is normal length again! -

Cecelia: 

My heartbeat raised so I could feel it pushing against the ribs in my chest, protesting. I jumped out of bed, and made sure the door had been locked last night, thank god, it had. I got dressed quickly and picked up the mess from the floor. I sorted and folded all the clothes and made the room tidy again. 

I sat at my mirror and quickly did my hair, it wasn't perfect but it was good enough. I closed the door, and made sure no one would go in while I was out, and see Childermass, unclothed, lying there asleep. I ran downstairs to grab my shawl. 

I wrapped it around my shoulders before rushing out into the square. My tears of dread and guilt I had been fighting suddenly spilled out as I sat on a bench on the green of the square. I felt myself wanting to curl into a ball and forget it had all happened. 

I mean, last night was wonderful, in that respect, but it could cost me my job and small reputation I was gaining since moving to London, and it could cost Childermass his relationship with Norrell. I could feel my face scrunch into a ball as I let the tears flow down, this was the end of everything. 

Arabella:

Johnathan and I were in the carriage to Norrells house, we were to meet with Celia again, and also Norrell about tutoring, I hadn't told Johnathan but he had thought of it himself. As we were pulling to a halt I noticed someone in the square with a hankie covering their face, clearly crying. 

When we got out I decided to check it out. "You go on darling, I'll be in in a minute.” I walked onto the square and as I got close I realised I recognise the person crying. "Celia!" I said jogging towards her, taking a seat on the bench alongside her. "Celia are you alright?" "No." She said, that's odd I thought.  
"Why ever not?"  
"I'm going back to Wiltshire." 

"But Celia, why? What happened? Did Norrell do something? We had plans remember it was gonna be amazing!"  
"Of course I remember but that's not possible. Not anymore."   
"Look Celia I'm not going to force you to tell me, but I'm not going to leave until you agree to stay, whatever it is, no one needs to know and if you need someone to tell.... I'm always here." 

"Belle I did something wrong, very wrong, no one knows though and-"   
"If know one knows what's the problem, I know whatever it is is wrong but no one needs to know!"   
"Childermass knows." 

I frowned. Again with the Childermass thing? What's going on between these too? "Well he won't tell anyone I'm sure of it, just please stay, at least until we can move you to be tutored by Johnathan... please." 

"Ok I'll stay, your right, I'm probably overreacting. Do I look like I've been crying?" As she wiped the tears from her eyes it wasn't actually too bad, "Its fine, come on, let's go inside Johnathan and I came to talk to you and Norrell anyway!" 

We went back inside and met the gentlemen in the study, "But you tutored me, I want a student!"   
"No, your ways are messy and she won't get the correct knowledge! It's not as easy as it looks!" They stopped as we walked in and Johnathan cleared his throat.

"Celia, how would you like to be tutored by me?" She gave me a concerned look but I shook but head to tell her I didn't tell him.  
"I mean... Norrell seems to have all the books, but Strange you seem to be more... practical..." she paused for a minute considering, "is there a way I could be tutored by you both?" 

The men shared a look and both released a large breath. "I suppose so, for now." Said Norrell, "Yes I do not see any problem with that, as I am not in the peninsula anymore." Typical Johnathan, always taking an opportunity to talk about the war. 

Suddenly the door handle clicked as Childermass entered, looking more tired than usual. His eyes went immediately to Celia who I had noticed had tensed up next to me. "What's going on?" Childermass asked, "We are discussing Celia." I said, saving my friend from having to answer, I could tell she didn't want to. 

Strange and Norrell finally agreed on a deal that would work for them both, Norrell on Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Strange on Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday. With a rest on the Sunday. 

Johnathan and I left for our carriage to head back home and I gave Celia one last hug before we left. "Whatever it is, it will be absolutely fine, I will come visit you tomorrow?"   
"Yes I would like that." Then we headed off home. 

Celia:

After Mrs Strange left I felt oddly alone, it was Sunday so I didn't do any tutoring, I was still reading anyway, SOME of the books Norrell had were interesting. I hadn't spoken to Childermass since last night, and we had kept making awkward eye contact all day, he kept trying to catch my eye but I couldn't look at him straight. 

Mother, god rest her soul, had always taught me that 'a man and woman who sleep in the same bed before they wed shall burn in hell' as a girl obviously it had scared me, but now it was all too real. 

***

I was sitting back in my bedroom doing some more woodwork after lunch, when suddenly Childermass came in. I acted like I hadn't seen him, until he came up and kissed me on the cheek. I pushed him away and stood to face him. "What was that?" I said. 

"Sorry, I just- because last night..."   
"Because last night? Last Night was a sin... we can do our best to forget about it." I spat back, possibly overreacting.   
"Oh so you don't like me now?" He was angry as well now.   
"I never said that.... I just- I'm so worried, what if someone finds out!"   
"No ones gonna find out, your worrying about nothing!" 

Lascelles:

I was walking past the main corridor when I hear suspicious whispering. It was like stage whispering, it sounded secretive but I could still hear them both perfectly. The people talking were Childermass and Cecelia, this could be interesting, they seemed to be arguing! 

"Pre-marital sex is not a joke!" I heard Cecelia's voice say. That was all I needed. I walked on into the room, they both stared at me in shock, frozen in time. I closed the door behind me,   
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Romeo and Juliet, the forbidden romance, and oh no! Here's comes the bad guy, and oh no again! He knows everything that's happened!" Here I ended my condescending tone. "What a calamity." 

Childermass threw his hands forwards almost prayer like begging me not to tell anyone, I laughed at his pleas telling him he might as well be asking the king to polish his shoes! I then realised Cecelia hadn't said anything yet.

"Don't you dare..." she using magic to push a table against me, pinning me too the wall. "If you dare, tell a single. soul. I will make sure Norrell has a reason to hate you... and without Norrell... what are you? Some lame scammer... a thief and a fraud. Good luck." 

Childermass 

I watched in awe as Celia totally called Lascelles out and threatened him back. I wish wasn’t just a servant, I wish I could be able to be with Celia, to marry her... and be happy. But that could never happen, I’m just Norrell’s servant...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update this by 31/10/19 :) Hang in there!

**Author's Note:**

> \- Please comment what you thought and how I can improve! Also any ideas if you want to influence the story, I will be really grateful! Chapter eight is now available so also check that out! -


End file.
